Please Love Me Park Chanyeol (Chanbaek ver)
by hoho92
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun"/"a-aku menyukaimu chan"/"kau tau kalau akau selalu menjaganya! tapi kenapa kau ambil ciuaman pertamaku"/ gak pinter bikin summary. Chanbaek GS!
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah kisah cinta seorang gadis cantik yang tak tersampaikan sampai diakhir hidupnya?

Byun Baekhyun seorang gadis mungil yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Park Chanyeol Member dan Rapper EXO! Baekhyun sudah menyukai chanyeol sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun selalu bisa menyembunyikan perasaan suka, cemburu, dengan sangat rapih saat bertemu dengan chanyeol.

Tapi ada yang menganggu baekhyun hingga ia harus bahkan memaksa menyatakan perasaannya pada chanyeol.

Byun92 present

Please love me! Park Chanyeol (chanbaek ver)

Uke Gs Story

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

Kim Jongin

Main Cast:

Cari sendiri hehe

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Sad Ending

Author: Byun92

Happy Reading don't be Silent reader !

" Dimana dia,,? " desis Chanyeol. Matanya mencari-cari seorang gadis perawakan mungil berkulit putih dan rambut hitam sebahu bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Huh,,, ramai sekali kampus ini,,," dumal Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyusuri setiap koridor-koridor kampus Sungkyung Universitas, yang membawanya menuju kelas musik yang berada digedung bagian utara kampus tersebut.

"Kyusoo, apa kau dimana baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pada gadis bermata bulat yang bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Oh Baekhyunie,,," ucap kyungsoo tersenyum ramah. "Hmmm, sepertinya tadi dia ada ditaman!" lanjut kyungsoo.

"Ne,, baru saja aku bertemu dia disana!" tambah gadis bermata rusa yang kerap disapa luhan.

"Gomawo kyungsoo-ssi, Luhan noona." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman tiga jarinya.

"Omona, baekhyunie benar-benar beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperi chanyeol-ssi" ucap luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukan bukunya matanya terus menatap punggung chanyeol yang menghilang diujung lorong.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang karena hari ini dia free tidak ada jadwal perfom dan tidak ada jadwal latihan. Chanyeol segaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun terlebih dahalu karena ia mau membuat kejutan untuk sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia kunjungi setelah menjadi trainee di SM ent.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman kampus yang tentunya ramai dengan mahasisa-mahasisiwi. Ia mencari tubuh mungil milik baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis yang sedang mengenggam buku ditangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berjalan menuju baekhyun. ia tahu kalau gadis yang duduk dibangku taman itu adalah Byun Baekhyun Sahabatnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Faktanya ini pertama kalinya, setelah chanyeol debut bersama EXO ia baru bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat dibelakang Baekhyun yang asyik dengan buku dan alunan-alunan lagu yang keluar dari smart-phone miliknya.

"Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan lagu dari ponsel miliknya.

"YAK BYUUUUNNN BAEKKKHYUN" surara bass milik chanyeol teriyang-iyang ditelinga baekhyun. Kalau chanyeol berteriak seperti itu pasti uri baekhyun perlu ke THT. Baekhyun mendelik. Menatap chanyeol tajam. Jelas Baekhyun kesal dengan tingkah konyol pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan meneriaki namanya. Baekhyun melepas sepasang earphone dari telinga indahnya. Kemudian ia memukuli pemuda itu menggunakan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Aww,,, ampun.. Hentikan baek-" pekik chanyeol berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan dari baekhyun.

'Aku tidak gilakan? Debaran jantung ini..' batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya dan mengaduh kesakitkan karna ulah baekhyun yang memukul pemuda tersebut.

"Opps" baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika menyadari pemuda itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sahabat yang sudah lama tak pernah ia temui karna kesibukannya sebagai trainee SM ent.

"C-chan kau kah itu?" pekik baekhyun hampir berbisik.

"Yak, kalau ini memar bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak percaya bahwa chanyeol ada didepan matanya. Pantas saja debaran jantung ini bisa hidup kembali.

"Astaga Chanyeol jinjjaaaaa?" ucap baekhyun hampir berteriak. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol seorang Rapper terkenal datang kekampusnya.

"Ne" chanyeol tersenyum melihat sahabatnya memekik senang. "Aku datang Byun Baekhyun untu menjemputmu cantik" chanyeol terkekeh diujung perkataannya.

Baekhyun menyiku pinggang chanyeol. "Kupikir kau sudah tidak ingat lagi denganku, tiang pabo" baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ahh" baekhyun memegangi jantungnya. "Sepertinya aku mau mati karna kaget melihat pria tampan yang duduk dihadapanku ini" baekhyum terkikik geli.

"YAK BYUN BAEKHYUN" bentak chanyeol dengan nada pura-pura marah. Bahkan ia juga memasang wajah marahnya sebagai akting berbalik mengerjai baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa ia menyenderkan palanya pada lengan kekar milih chanyeol. Mendongak memperhatikan wajah chanyeol yang sedang pura-pura marah. Gadis itu sengaja mencolok lobang hidung chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" teriak baekhyun yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian dari mahasiswa yang sedang duduk ditaman kampus. Tangan chanyeol tak terindahkan mengelitiki pinggang kecil milik baekhyung.

"Ahahahaha ammmmpuunn chhaan,, aahahahaha" baekhyun mengelinjang kegelian oleh ulah chanyeol.

"Ammpunn channyeollie,, ahahaha" pinta baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol terus saja menyerang.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau menemaniku makan siang hari ini" kata chanyeol setengah berbisik. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas menggelitiki si cantik sahabatnya ini. Ia memperhatikan baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan baju dan juga rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karna meronta saat digelitiki.

"APA" tanya baekhyun ketus. Baekhyun menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Aku merindukanmu baekkie-ya" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun. Astaga ia bisa menjadi tranding topik dikampusnya nanti.

Deg ...

Jantung baekhyun berdetak dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sunggu ia sangat menyukai chanyeol sahabatnya sendiri. Entah lah ia seperti orang bodoh yang terus-menerus mengubur perasaannya tanpa mau memberitahukan chanyeol. Baekhyun takut saat ia mengungkapkan perasaanya maka chanyeol akan pergi menjauh darinya apalagi dengan keadaan chanyeol sebagai Idol remaja. Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Baekhyun mendorong dada chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Sebenarnya baekhyun senang sekali mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari chanyeol. Hanya saja detak jantung bodohnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Waeyo?" tanya chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Yak pabo! Kau ingin aku mati berdiri dibunuh pyromaniac hah" tuding baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Hehe, bukan begitu baekhyuniee," chanyeol mengaruk palanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja datang beberapa gadis berpakaian aneh menurut chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat ketiga wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya. "Benarkan dugaanku kalau dia adalah Park Chanyeol Rapper dari EXO-K" pekik gadis itu kegirangan.

"Perkiraanmu tepat sekali minah-ya" kata gadis yang berada ditengah.

"Oppa bolehkah kami meminta tanda tanganmu dan berfoto" pinta gadis yang ketiga.

Chanyeol menganga. Baekhyun mencubit punggung tangan chanyeol yang sukses mereka saling bertatap. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk kabur tapi chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud baekhyun. Yah maklumlah dengan sahabat baekhyun yang satu ini bahkan dengan perasaan baekhyun saja ia tidak peka sama sekali.

"Kabur pabo" bisik baekhyun tepat ditelinga chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia memperhatikan tiga gadis aneh itu masih dihadapannya bahkan sekarang mereka sudah mengelilingi chanyeol dan bergelayutan ditangan kekar chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sudah memasukan barang-barang kedalam tas miliknya.

"Permisi coba kalian lihat bukankah disana ada kim jongin dan oh sehun" chanyeol menujuk asal. Ia menarik lengan baekhyun menuntunnya berlari dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berlari menghindari ketiga gadis yang terus menerus meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Chanyeol tertawa disela-sela larinya. Bagitu pula baekhyun yang senang menatap punggung tegap dan tautan tangan chanyeol milik chanyeop dipergelangan tangannya.

TBC xD

Ciat ciat

Ciye ciye

Mohon reviewnya yah

Saya masih pemula hihihi thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang" chanyeol / "Siapa?" baekhyun / "APA" baekhyun / "Anda terkena Leukemia akut nona" /

Please love me! Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol berdiri. Ia memperhatikan tiga gadis aneh itu masih dihadapannya bahkan sekarang mereka sudah mengelilingi chanyeol dan bergelayutan ditangan kekar chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sudah memasukan barang-barang kedalam tas miliknya.

"Permisi coba kalian lihat bukankah disana ada kim jongin dan oh sehun" chanyeol menujuk asal. Ia menarik lengan baekhyun menuntunnya berlari dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berlari menghindari ketiga gadis yang terus menerus meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Chanyeol tertawa disela-sela larinya. Bagitu pula baekhyun yang senang menatap punggung tegap dan tautan tangan chanyeol milik chanyeol dipergelangan tangannya.

Please love me! Park chanyeol

Byun92

Present!

Chanyeol berlari bersama baekhyun. Jujur saja chanyeol tidak mengetahui seluk beluk universitas ini. Yang ada diotaknya hanya beberapa hall, termasuk juga kelas kosong. Chanyeol melewati beberapa kelas sampai ia dan baekhyun berada diujung kampus. Satu hal yang harus kalian tau chanyeol sudah berlari mengitari kampus yang terbilang cukup besar hanya untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat.

"C-chan, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." seru baekhyun dengan nafas terengah-engahnya. Bulir-bulir bening memenuhi kening gadis mungil, baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya karna terlalu lelah berlari bersama chanyeol.

"Yak, kuatlah disana tempat yang sempurna" chanyeol menunjuk kearah kelas kosong.

Chanyeol mengengam tangan baekhyun. Membawanya kedalam kelas kosong. Chanyeol menutup kelas itu rapat-rapat. Sedangkan baekhyun terduduk lemas karna harus berlari. Baekhyun sungguh benci olahraga karna olahraga membuatnya lelah. Baekhyun baru sadar kalau lari juga bisa membuat nafas memburu orang seperti ingin mati saja.

"Hahhhh, cchan besok lagi aku tidak ingin berlari hah. Ini sungguh melelahkan" ucap baekhyun seraya mengibas-ibas tangannya mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas karna berlari.

"Maafkan aku baekhyunnie, aku tidak menyangka kalau fansku bisa seperti itu" chanyeol meluruskan kakinya. Nafasnyapun masih sama memburunya dengan baekhyun. Hanya bedanya chanyeol sudah terbiasa mengingat latihat berat yang diberikan oleh Sm ent saat ia trainee dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa baek?" chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang semakin lama terlihat pucat. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya kepala baekhyun terasa sangat pening. Baekhyun berharap anemianya tidak kambuh. Ia tak mau merepotkan chanyeol. Melihat chanyeol berlari menghidari fansnya saja sudah membuat baekhyun khawatir apalagi jika ia kambuh.

"Oh baek hidungmu" reflek chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian menekan sapu tangan itu pada hidung baekhyun. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakan wajahnya menatap langit-langit kelas. Pandangannya perlahan memudar dan baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun" pekik chanyeol melihat baekhyun menutup matanya. Ia menguncang pelan tubuh gadis mungil itu. Berusaha membuat sang pemilik tubuh mungil tersadar tapi baekhyun tidak membuat pergerakkan. Dan sepertinya baekhyun tidak sedang mengerjai chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan. Baek jangan mengerjaiku seperti ini" chanyeol panik. Ia memakai kupluk hoodienya, ditambah masker mulut berwarna hitam. Chanyeol menggendong baekhyun ala piggyback berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus untuk menemukan ruangan uks dikampus ini.

Beruntung diujung sana chanyeol melihat kyungso. "Kyungso-ssi" panggil chanyeol sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Gadis yang merasa dipangil menoleh. Kyungso panik karna gadis yang digendong chanyeol adalah baekhyun. Kyungso berlari menghampiri chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kyungso mengintip wajah pucat baekhyun dibalik punggung chanyeol.

"Dimana ruang uks kampusnya?" Chanyeol menatap kyungso.

Kyungso mengantarkan chanyeol yang mengendong baekhyun keruang uks. Sesampainya diruang uks kyungso membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut, guna mempermudah chanyeol masuk kedalamnya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh baekhyun keranjang, ia menatap wajah pucat baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku malah membuatmu sakit" gumam chanyeol menyeka keringat dikening baekhyun.

"Oh ada yang bisa ku bantu" ucap seorang laki-laki berjas putih.

"Perkenalkan saya dokter Kim dari rumah sakit Seoul. Saya yang sedang bertugas disini." dokter kim berjalan menghampiri baekhyun yang terbaring lemah.

Dokter kim memeriksa tubuh mungil baekhyun. Ia menatap chanyeol bingung.

"Kusarankan agar gadis ini untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya kerumah sakit. Ia terlihat kecapaian dan sedikit anemia." tutur dokter kim sambil duduk didepan chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku yang mengajaknya lari. Tadi fansku terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Aku sahabatnya. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputnya makan siang bersama pacarku" jelas chanyeol menampakan wajah bersalahnya.

Dokter kim tersenyum dan menepuk bahu chanyeol pelan, "Sudah tak apa dia hanya anemia. Tapi dia juga harus memeriksakan kesehantannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dokter kim. Chanyeol melihat keadaan baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Apa kau menutupi sesuatu setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu baekhyun-ah" ucap chanyeol seraya membenarkan poni baekhyun yang menutupi kening gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun mengeliat merasakan setuhan tangan chanyeol dikeningnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengedarkan pandangan yang memudar menjadi nyata.

"Astaga, dimana aku" baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap chanyeol linglung.

"Kau ada diuks nona manis" goda chanyeol. Mendengar godaannya membuat chanyeol terkekeh sendiri.

Baekhyun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, Ini sudah hampir lewat jam makan siang. Baekhyun ingat chanyeol memintanya untuk menemaninya makan siang.

"Kau tidak jadi makan siang?" tanya baekhyun. Ia melihat chanyeol tersenyum memandang ponselnya.

"Iya tentu saja. Seseorang sudah menunggu kita. Kita harus cepat, aku tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama" baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sadar bukan hanya dirinya yang diajak makan siang bersama dengan chanyeol tapi sepertinya ada gadis lain yang juga diajak oleh chanyeol. Mungkin gadis itu sangat spesial untuk chanyeol.

Mobil chanyeol sudah terparkir sempurnya didepan restauran dikawasan gangnam, Chanyeol tersenyum menatap baekhyun.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang" chanyeol sengaja mengantungkan ucapannya dan melihat reaksi baekhyun dulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, Ia harus terlihat senang saat chanyeol mulai memperkenalkan gadis yang ia sukai. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar saat mereka bersahabat tentu sahabatnya wajib memperkenalkan orang yang ia sukai pada sahabatnya.

"Kajja, kita keluar sepertinya ekhem" baekhyun berdehem diakhir sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Ekhem apa hmm?" chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ekhem ekhem, kapan kalian kapan meresmikannya" baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Cuma baekhyun yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Sementara chanyeol sendiri masih belum mengerti semua tentang baekhyun.

"Aish, kau selalu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu baek. Secepatnya kau puas" chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun. Astaga anak itu tidak pernah berubah selalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas sabuk pengaman dengan lemas, hatinya sungguh hancur. Hal yang paling ia takutkan akan terjadi. Saat seorang gadis (baru) memasuki kehidupan chanyeol maka chanyeol akan melupakan baekhyun dan memulai kehidupan baru bersama gadisnya.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki restorant, ia mengedarkan pandangan kemudian melihat gadis disebarang sana melambaikan tangan pada baekhyun. Baekhyun menuju gadis tersebut.

"Kau sahabat chanyeol?" gadis itu membuka suara ketika baekhyun berdiri didepan meja yang ia duduki.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya."iya aku sahabatnya. Chanyeol dimana? Tanya baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya tapi tidak ada sosok chanyeol dimanapun.

"Dia sedang ditoilet. Aku Kim Hyejin pacarnya chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu baekhyun-ssi" hyejin mengulurkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum manis pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercegang mendengar penuturan hyejin. Bukankah tadi chanyeol bilang akan secepatnya, tapi kenapa gadis ini sudah mengakui chanyeol sebagai pacarnya?

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menjabat tangan hyejin ramah. "Nde aku Byun Baekhyun. Senang juga bisa berkenalan denganmu hyera-ssi"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu baekhyun-ssi. Aku ingin kau menjauh dari chanyeol. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu bahwa kau menyukai chanyeol bukan?" hyejin menyungingkan senyuman sinis. Ia senang melihat baekhyun gelagapan dan tentu dugaan hyejin mengenai baekhyun benar 100 persen.

"A-ani. Aku tidak menyukai chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah sahabatku mana mungkin aku menyukainya" baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Baekhyun harap ada seseorang yang menariknya keluar dari restoran ini. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Drrrtt... Drrttttt

Ponsel baekhyun bergetar, layar panggilan masuk dengan kontak dongsaeng bodoh muncul. Baekhyun permisi pada hyejin untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk. Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau lalu menempelkannya dekat pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseo"

"Noona aku sangat lapar" terdengar seperti rengekan anak laki-laki diujung ponselnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, ia bersyukur setidaknya dongsaeng bodohnya bisa membuatnya terhindar dari gadis yang menjengkelkan.

"Iya aku akan segera pulang" baekhyun mengakhiri panggilangnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju hyejin, ia tersenyum pada gadis berwajah angkuh dan sombong.

"Mianhae hyejin-ss. Aku harus pulang karna dongsaengku bilang dia sangat kelaparan. Akan aku usahakan permintaanmu itu hyejin-ssi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan mengambil chanyeol darimu. Terima kasih sebelumnya karna sudah menyadarkanku. Bahwa aku adalah sahabat chanyeol. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama disini, selamat menikmati makan siangmu. Titipkan salam maaf dariku untuk chanyeol." baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Kemudia ia melangkah pergi dari meja yang ditempati hyejin.

Matanya memanas menahan air mata yang berlomba ingin keluar. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ini menyakitkan melepaskan orang yang ia sukai semala tiga tahun bukan hal yang mudah bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte, ia terus memegangi dadanya.

"Mengapa sesakit ini?" desis baekhyun. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari chanyeol. Haruskah baekhyun jawab panggilan itu? Baekhyun hanya menatap layar ponselnya sampai chanyeol mengakhiri panggilan dengan sendirinya.

Bus yang baekhyun tunggu sudah datang. Keadaan bus tidak terlalu ramai karna ini jam makan siang tentu saja itu membuat baekhyun leluasa mengambil posisi (tempat duduk) yang ia sukai. Baekhyun duduk dibarisan paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Ia menaikan kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Baekhyun menangis merelakan chanyeol bersama gadis pilihannya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, mata sembam dengan hidung memerah bisa membuktikan kalau baekhyun baru saja menangis.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartemen miliknya, samar-samar ia mendengar gelak tawa beberapa anak laki-laki diruang tamu.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melihat ruang tamunya penuh dengan sampah bekas makanan ringan dengan beberapa botol cola kosong berserakan diatas meja.

"Kkamjong" pangil baekhyun dengan nada hampir berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada apartemenku bodoh" baekhyun menggeret tasnya asal melangkah mendekat pada kerumunan anak laki-laki diruang tamunya.

"Noona kau sudah pulang" sambut laki-laki berkulit tan yabg sering dipanggil kkamjong, kai, padahal nama aslinya kim jongin -_-

Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat amukan baekhyun. Tapi aneh kenapa mata dan hidung baekhyun yang memerah apa ia habis menangis?

"Bersihkan ruang tamuku atau kau tidak dapat jatah makan malammu" ancam baekhyun

Jongin menarik baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lebar pada teman-temannya. "Ini noonaku. Namanya Kim Baekhyun." laga jongin seperti sedang mempromosikan barang.

"Yang itu bernama Oh sehun, Sampingnya leader kami Kim Junmyeon, kemudian aku Kim jongin dan rapper sialan yang hilang entah kemana Park Chanyeol" jelas jongin memperkenalkan teman-teman segrubnya.

Baekhyun hanya ber'O'ria mendengarkan penjelasan jongin. Jongin bilang baekhyun diundang kekonser perdana dalam debut mereka. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya memangut mengerti. Baekhyun pikir akan mengajak kyungso dan luhan untuk menemaninya menonton konser jongin adik tirinya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih atas undangannya kkamjong, aku pasti datang" baekhyun tersenyum ceria.

"Ne kau harus datang noona" sahut sehun ditambah acungan jempol jongin. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah dongsaeng bodohnya.

"Apa kalian lapar? Sepertinya tadi ada yang menelponku merengek kelaparan" baekhyun melempar pandangan pada jongin.

"Yak noona" wajah jongin merah padam ia malu pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah aku akan memasak makanan untuk kalian semua" seru baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Wah terima kasih noona" teriak semuanya dari ruang tamu.

Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan beberapa masakananya, ia menyediakan kimchi yang dimasak ibunya sebelum pergi menemani tuan kim bertugas keluar negeri. Baekhyun menghidangkan japchae dengan nasi dan daging.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati jongin. Ia menarik lengan jongin. Baekhyun memberitahu kalau makanannya sudah siap. Jongin mengerti dan membawa teman-temannya keruang makan milik apartemen baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga, kamarnya terletak dilantai dua sedangkan kamar jongin ada dilantai satu. Ibu baekhyun yang membelikan apartemen, ibunya bilang bahwa baekhyun sudah besar dan harus hidup mandiri. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas panjang, mendapati ibunya membuang jauh baekhyun dari kehidupannya. Sama halnya dengan jongin. Karna kesamaan bisa membuat baekhyun dan jongin menjadi akur, mereka sama-sama dibuang jauh oleh orang tua mereka.

Baekhyun membuka kamarnya, kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Tubuhnya merosot dibalik pintu, gadis itu menangis dalam diam sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak.

'Bagaimana caranya aku menghapusmu chanyeol? Katakan bagaimana caranya' batin baekhyun.

Baekhyun menekuk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada sela-sela kakinya. Ini sungguh berat bagi baekhyun.

Seoul internasional stadium.

Baekhyun, kyungso dan luhan sudah duduk dibangku VVIP. Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin. Ini adalah pertama kali baekhyun akan melihat chanyeol bernyanyi dan bertemu chanyeol setelah kejadian hyejin memintanya untuk menjauh chanyeol.

Konser telah dimulai. Baekhyun beruntung jongin memberi tempat duduk yang nyaman bahkan mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh jongin yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti tersenyum lebar kearah mereka bertiga.

Tiba-tiba saja saat mereka sedang menyanyikan lagu 'Lucky' Chanyeol berbicara mengenai yeojachingunya.

"Kubilang malam ini adalah malam paling spesial bagiku. Karna diantara kalian berdiri yeoja yang paling beruntung. Gadis itu sudah memenangkan hatiku. Kuharap kebahagianku malam ini adalah kebahagian bagi kalian semua." tukas chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Lampu sorot menyorot pada seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang menggunakan dress putih diatas lutut bermotif bunga dengan balutan sepatu kets berwarna biru cerah, Chanyeol berjalan menuju gadis tersebut. Chanyeol membawanya naik keatas panggung.

"Namanya Kim Hyejin. Kami sudah resmi menjalin hubungan selama sebulan" chanyeol tersenyum pada fansnya yang berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol memeluk hyejin didepan para fansnya, "jadi kumohon pada kalian restuilah hubungan kami" pinta chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya.

Baekhyun cuma bisa diam. Ia bersyukur kedua sejoli itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia takut bertemu hyejin, ia juga takut bertemu chanyeol takut tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Aku ketoilet dulu" bisik baekhyun pada kyungso.

Kyungso mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keruangan yang bertuliskan exid. Ia keluar dari konser exo. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi kini hatinya benar-benar hancur hingga menjadi serpihan. Mengingat chanyeol sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka didepan para fansnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet dengan kasar lalu menguncinya ia duduk diatas closet sambil menangis sesegukan. Baekhyun memegai perutnya ia merasakan nyeri diperutnya. Semakin lama rasa nyeri itu berubah seperti tusukan ribuan jarum tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya mencoba menghubungi jongin. Bersyukur jika jongin mengangkat telponya teringat jongin masih dalam konser.

"Yeoboseo" ucap seseorang yang mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponsel jongin.

"J-jongin-ya, i-ini aku baek-hyun. Ttolong ak-u peerutku saakit sekali" baekhyun menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Katakan kau ada dimana nona, aku akan menjemputmu. Aku menejer jongin" ujarnya panik.

"Aku ditoilet wanita" baekhyun menjatuhkan ponselnya. Tubuhnya sunggu lemas belumlagi ia harus menahan sakit diperutnya.

Member exo memasuki ruang kostum mereka. Mereka mengganti kostum mreka yang sudah basah dengan keringat. Menejer kang mendekati jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau kenal baekhyun" tanya manajer kang berhati-hati.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Waeyo?"

"Gadis itu baru saja menelponmu, ia memintamu untuk menjemputnya ditoilet wanita, sepertinya ia kesakitan" jongin menatap tajam menejer kang.

Jongin berlari meninggalkan ruang kostum sontak membuat member exo lainnya kaget. Jongin mencari keberadaan baekhyun dengan GPS syukur baekhyun tidak pernah mematikan sinyal GPS-nya itu mempermudah percarian jongin.

Jongin harus meminta maaf pada staf yang sedang memakai toilet tersebut. Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk pintu toilet yang tertutup sambip terus memanggil baekhyun.

"Jongin-ya" desis baekhyun hampir berbisik namun suaranya bisa terdengar oleh jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya jongin penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jongin-ah ini sakit sekali tolong aku" jawab baekhyun lemah. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ia mendengar jongin menggedor pintu toilet tersebut sambil memanggil namanya.

"Hyung" panggil sehun. Jongin menoleh kearah sehun. Ia meminta bantuan untuk mendobrak pintu toilet. Sehun menganggukan pelan.

"Hana... Dul... Set..." teriak sehun dan jongin bersamaan. Kedua orang itu menubrukan badan mereka pada pintu kayu toilet tersebut.

Clek

Pintu toiletnya berhasil terbuka. Jongin panik melihat noonanya sudah tergeletak lemas dan wajah pucatnya. Ia menggendong tubuh munggil baekhyun ala brindal. Tentu dibantu dengan sehun untuk sampai ke parkiran belakang gedung ini.

"Ini kunci mobilku hyung, gunakanlah" sehun memberikan kunci mobilnya pada jongin.

"Dijok belakang ada jaket, syal dan kacamata pakailah sebagai penyamaranmu. Kami mendukungmu hyung. Jaga noona baik-baik" teriak sehun melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin tidak mau melewatkan banyak waktunya, waktunya akan terbuang jika terus mendengarkan perkataan dari maknae bodoh. Ia mengkhawatirkar baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Wajahnya pucat pasih dengan keringat yang membasahi dahinya.

"Noona kau sakit apa?" gumam jongin.

Jongin melesatkan mobil sport merah milik sehun kerumah sakit seoul yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat konsernya. Ia sudah menggunakan penyamarannya dan langsung menggendong baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Jongin menaruh tubuh baekhyun keranjarang rumah sakit yang langsung ditarik oleh para suster keruang ugd. Jongin duduk dibangku tunggu ia cemas takut terjadi apa-apa pada noonanya. Ia sayang sekali pada baekhyun meski baekhyun buka noona kandungnya, meski baekhyun sering memarahinya bahkan membentaknya ia tetap menyayangi baekhyun karna mereka mempunyai nasib yang sama ditinggalkan orang tua.

Dokter yang memeriksa baekhyun keluar. Ia mencari wali dari baekhyun.

"Saya walinya. Saya adik dari saudari baekhyun" tukas jongin.

Dokter membawanya keruangan kerjanya, ia mempersilahkan jongin duduk.

"Perkenalkan saya doker jung" dokter jung mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis pada jongin.

"Saya kim jongin" ucap jongin seraya menyambut tangan lembut milik dokter jung.

"Apa hubungan kalian, dan dimana orang tua kalian"

"Kami maksudku aku dan baekhyun noona adalah saurada tiri. Lalu orang tua kami sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis" jongin menatap dokter jung aneh.

Dokter jung mengambil hasil tes darah milik baekhyun dan menjelaskan pada jongin kalau baekhyun terkena leukemia penyakit sel darah putih yang begitu banyak dan mengalahkan sel darah merah yang ada ditubuh baekhyun.

"APA!" bentak jongin tak terima dengan penjelasan dokter jung.

"Tidak baekhyun baik-baik saja ia tidak sakit apapun dokter. Dokter jangan main-main appaku orang terkaya kedua dikorea anda jangan main-main dengan saya" ancam jongin murka.

Dokter jung tersenyum simpul, ia memegang pundak jongin. Agar lebih tegar menghadapi kenyataan.

Baekhyun berdiri dibalik ruangan dokter jung. Ia tak sengaja mendengar semua percakapan antara dokter jung dan jongin. Baekhyun berbalik berjalan lemas dengan tatapan kosong ke ruang ugd tempat baekhyun tersadar dari tidurnya.

Baekhyun tiduran diranjang rumah sakitnya menatap langit-langit rumah sakit sambil menunggu jongin menghampirinya.

Jongin datang dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia menggendong baekhyun ala brindal tak banyak berkata jongin membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit seoul. Jongin kali ini memarkirkan mobil sport merah milik sehun didepan apartemen mereka. Jongin membawa baekhyun pulang. Ia tak percaya dengan omongan dokter jung. Ia memilih memeriksakan kesehatan baekhyun pada dokter pribadi keluarga kim.

"Tunggulah noona aku akan membuatkanmu sup" ucap jongin sambil menurunkan baekhyun disofa ruang tamu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika terus berada disini?" baekhyun menatap jongin yang menghilang dibalik celah dapur.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Tenang saja" seru jongin dengan nada bergetar.

'Tuhan ini tidak adil. Aku menyanyanginya, sebagai kakakku. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin mengambil orang-orang yang kucintai seperti halnya ibuku' batin jongin.

Jongin merosot terduduk lemas, ia menangis. Menerima kenyataan bahwa baekhyun mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau menangis?" pertanyaan baekhyun terdengar seperti petir disiang bolong bagi jongin. .

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mohon reviewnya

Terima kasih yang udah ngereviewnya.

Untuk huhan dan kaiso masih belum muncul. Untuk chanbaek akan ada sedkit moment mereka inget ada hyejin hahaha :v


	3. Chapter 3: Unfair

Jongin datang dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ia menggendong baekhyun ala brindal tak banyak berkata jongin membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit seoul. Jongin kali ini memarkirkan mobil sport merah milik sehun didepan apartemen mereka. Jongin membawa baekhyun pulang. Ia tak percaya dengan omongan dokter jung. Ia memilih memeriksakan kesehatan baekhyun pada dokter pribadi keluarga kim.

"Tunggulah noona aku akan membuatkanmu sup" ucap jongin sambil menurunkan baekhyun disofa ruang tamu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika terus berada disini?" baekhyun menatap jongin yang menghilang dibalik celah dapur.

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Tenang saja" seru jongin dengan nada bergetar.

'Tuhan ini tidak adil. Aku menyanyanginya, sebagai kakakku. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin mengambil orang-orang yang kucintai seperti halnya ibuku' batin jongin.

Jongin merosot terduduk lemas, ia menangis. Menerima kenyataan bahwa baekhyun mengidap penyakit mematikan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau menangis?" pertanyaan baekhyun terdengar seperti petir disiang bolong bagi jongin.

...

...

...

Byun92!

Present!

Please Love Me! Park Chanyeol.

...

...

...

Hujan tidak turun namun kilatan ketakutan terlihat jelas diwajah jongin. Ia benar-benar takut kehilangan baekhyun. Nonanya, senasib sepertinya

Greb

Jongin merengkuh tubuh kecil baekhyun, mendekap erat tubuh baekhyun, menaruh dagunya dibahu baekhyun. 'Nona aku berjanji untuk menyelamatkanmu dari penyakit sialan itu' umpat jongin dalam hati.

"Gwenchana, ne! Aku baik-baik saja" baekhyun menepuk dan mengelus punggung adik tirinya.

"Ne nona, kau baik-baik saja" kata jongin menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu baekhyun. Ia tertawa pahit mencoba menutupi kesedihannya.

Jongin menyudahi acara berpelukannya. Ia membawa nonanya beristirahat dikamarnya.

"Istirahatlah nona, aku akan keluar" jongin menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun sampai batas dada.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, jonginie?"

"Jonginie" jongin mengulang panggilan baru dari baekhyun. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Panggilan yang unik aku menyukainya nona, kau tidak perlu memanggilku kkamjong atau hitam lagi. Panggil aku jonginie ne nona" pinta jongin sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, ia tertawa sendiri mengingat panggilan barunya untuk jongin, panggilan yang manis pikir baekhyun.

"Jonginie," panggil baekhyun saat jongin keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku ingin cake strawberry" jongin tersenyum simpul, lalu mengangguk.

"Hubungi aku jika nona merasa sakit, aku akan segera pulang." tangan jongin memberi isyarat telpon.

"Ne"

...

...

...

Disinilah baekhyun berdiam diri didalam kamarnya dengan kesendirian, sakit hatinya, dan penyakit baru yang ia dapat hari ini. Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil buku hitam yang ada didalam laci nakas meja. Ia membuka buku hitam yang ternyata adalah buku 'Diary' tentang chanyeol. Ia mulai menulis kisahnya lagi.

 **Seoul, Mei 2004**

 **Hari ini aku menghadiri konser pertamamu, Yeollie. Tapi apa yang kudapat disana, kau menarik salah satu gadismu dan memperkenalkan "Dia" pada semua orang yang ada didalam Seoul internasional Stadium.**

 **Sangat menyakitkan, rasanya aku tak bisa merasakan detak jantungku lagi.**

 **Ia tak-kan pernah hidup lagi.**

 **Rasanya tak-kan hidup tanpamu.**

 **Rasanya sangat sesak seperti ingin pecah.**

 **Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik, aku terlalu naif untuk bilang aku menyukaimu, yeol. Tak bisa kah kau bersamaku tinggalkan dia, dia tidak pantas untukmu. Aku egois bukan..**

 **Maafkan aku yeol, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Sangat.. Sangat.. Mencintaimu.**

 **Tangan kecilnya menutup lembaran buku hitam itu, buku diarynya ia simpan lagi kedalam laci nakasnya. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil memegangi jantungnya yang seolah tak berdetak lagi.**

 **"Hiks, ini sangat menyakitkan, yeol! Kenapa aku, aku menangisi mu bodoh" baekhyun terisak disela-sela katanya.**

 **Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi, rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Ia harus menghubungi jongin, apapun yang terjadi nantinya ia harus menghubungi jongin. Adiknya. Baekhyun berusaha menghapai ponselnya yang ada dinakas meja, memecet tombol cepat untuk menghubungi jongin. Tapi sayang ponselnya jatuh dari tangannya, sakit ditubuhnya mengalahkannya. Badannya terlalu lemas, ia kalah oleh rasa sakitnya.**

 **Sebelum jongin pergi, putra dari Kim Jaejoong dan Xia Junsu sudah menelpon dokter pribadi keluarga mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan baekhyun diapartemennya. Ia baru saja mendapat telpon dari menejernya kalau ia harus kembali kekonsernya. Konser ditunda sampai jongin kembali.**

 **Ting tong**

 **Bunyi bel apartemen baekhyun.**

 **Seorang laki-laki dengan jas putih dan seorang wanita berpakaian perawat berdiri didepan pintu apartemen baekhyun. Keduanya terlihat cemas, mereka sudah berdiri selama 10 menit namun tak ada jawaban dari sang empunya rumah.**

 **"Uisa, sudah menghubungi jongin?" tanya perawat kang, Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.**

 **"Perawat kang, jongin sedang konser mana bisa ia menerima telpon." doker kim menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap pintu apartemen baekhyun. Tangannya kembali menekan tombol bel, lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan.**

 **"Perawat kang, lebih baik kau kebagian informasi. Coba kau minta mereka menyediakan kunci duplikat, atau aku akan mendobrak paksa pintunya" dokter kim menyerah. Jongin bilang bahwa baekhyun ada didalam kamarnya dan ia juga meyakini bahwa keadaan gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja didalam sana.**

 **Baekhyun pingsan didalam sana, seorang diri.**

 **Perawat kang segera berlari menuju lift, syukur ia tepat waktu pintu lift segera terbuka. Ia menuju bagian informasi yang terletak dilobby apartrmen berlantai 30 ini. Tentu saja dari lantai 21 butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mencapai lobby apartemen tersebut. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, dilantai dasar perawat kang berlari mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya.**

 **"Ada apa nona, anda terlihat sangat panik" resepsionis menghampiri perawat kang.**

 **"Ah, anda bisa membantu saya? Ini sangat Darurat. Pasien saya pingsan. Saya dan Dokter Kim kesulitan untuk masuk kedalam karena pasien kami tinggal seorang diri diapartemen ini" perawat kang menjelaskan sambil berjalan.**

 **"Oh baiklah kami akan memberikan anda kunci duplikat kamar apartemen, atas nama siapa nona"**

 **"Kim Baekhyun"**

 **"Baiklah nona, anda bisa mengikuti pegawai kami." seseorang pegawai laki-laki datang dengan beberapa kunci ditangannya. Perawat kang bernafas lega, ia harus menyeret pegaiwai itu jalannya terlalu lama!**

 **"Tuan bisa dipercepat? Ini keadaan darurat" perawat kang segera berlari menuju pintu lift, meminta agar mereka menunggu perawat kang. Syukurlah perawat kang dan pegawai itu bisa masuk kedalam lift.**

 **Lantai 21.**

 **Ting**

 **Pintu lift terbuka, perawat kang berhambur keluar diikuti pegawai apartemen. Ia menghampiri dokter kim yang masih berusaha memanggil nama baekhyun.**

 **"Permisi biar saya buka" pegawai itu menempelkan kartu id apartemen pada pintu baekhyun.**

 **Clek**

 **Dokter kim berlari menuju lantai dua kamar baekhyun. Ia tau jongin tadi sempat memberitahu letak kamar baekhyun, apartemen mereka memang berbeda dari apartemen-apartemen lainnya. Maklum ayah jongin orang kedua terkaya diseoul setelah keluarga park chanyeol. Dokter kim membuka pintu kamar baekhyun, gelap. Dokter kim mencari saklar lampu TIK terlihat kondisi baekhyun. Ia pingsan ditempat tidurnya, ponselnya jatuh. Dokter kim segera berlari dan memeriksa baekhyun.**

 **"Kondisimu semakin mengkhawatirkan" dokter kim merapihkan helaian rambut baekhyun. Perawat kang membantunya membenarkan posisi tubuh baekhyun.**

 **"Hubungi ambulance, Kim Baekhyun segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit." perawat kang mengangguk patuh. Ia menelpon dari telpon rumah yang ada di apartemen baekhyun.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Baekhyun membuka matanya, mengamati kamar serba putih dengan bau obat yang sangat menyengat hidungnya. Ia melirik pakaiannya yang juga sudah berubah menjadi pakaian rumah sakit. Ia menangis lagi.**

 **Tuhan, ini tidak adil. Kau tidak memberiku hubungan keluarga yang harmonis, Kau juga tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku sendiri, Kau juga memberikan penderitaan yang lebih padaku. Tuhan kurasa ini tidak adil. Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang orang tuaku, Aku juga ingin rasanya dicintai dan saling mencintai. Tapi kenapa kau memberikan sebuah cobaan yang beruntun dan menyakitkan hatikut? Batin baekhyun.**

 **Isak tangis baekhyun memenuhi ruang kamar inapnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang yang masuk kedalam adalah perawat kang.**

 **"Agasshi, anda sudah bangun" tanya perawat kang. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, ia masih menangis menangisi nasibnya. Perawat kang memberikan tissu pada baekhyun. "Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, agasshi"**

 **Perawat kang menemani baekhyun sampai isak tangis baekhyun berubah jadi isakan kecil dan tangisnya tidak seperti tadi, penuh dengan luapan emosi, sakit hati, dan melepaskan hatinya.**

 **"Semua akan baik-baik saja" perawat kang tersenyum pada baekhyun.**

 **"Ne, suster kenapa aku bisa ada disini" tanya baekhyun menghapus air matanya.**

 **"Aku dan dokter kim mendapat telpon dari Kim Jongin. Ia bilang kalau kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan dugaan kami benar, Nona pingsan didalam kamar apartemen nona, kami langsung membawa anda ke rumah sakit" jelas perawat kang.**

 **"Terima kasih"**

 **"Sama-sama, sebentar lagi Dokter Do akan meriksa mu"**

 **Baekhyun mengernyit, kenapa harus dokter Do? Bukan dokter kim saja?**

 **"Dokter Do adalah Dokter kanker terbaik dirumah sakit ini"**

 **Tes, Baekhyun menangis, Ternyata memang benar kalau dirinya benar-benar sakit. Tuhan ini tidak adil bagiku' batin baekhyun.**

 **"Anda tidak usah takut, anda akan baik-baik saja selama anda mendapatkan perawatan dengan baik dan meminum obat anda semua akan baik-baik saja" ujar perawat kang memberi motifasi pada baekhyun.**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menghapus lagi lelehan air matanya yang terus-terus berlomba keluar dari dalam matanya.**

 **"Bisa kah? Aku tentunya ingin hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi hiks, ini tidak adil bagiku, sangat tidak adil" tangis baekhyun pecah lagi. Perawat kang sedikit lelah menghibur baekhyun, jujur saja ini lebih lelah dari pada harus menangani seratus pasien dirumah sakit.**

 **"Sabar, Nona" perawat kang menepuk-nepuk bahu baekhyun.**

 **Dokter Do dengan seorang perawat memasuki kamar inap milik baekhyun, perawat kang sedkit bergeser memberi ruang kerja untuk Dokter Do. Ia meminta pada sang perawat untuk diambilkan suntikan, Ia juga meminta baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk ditempat tidur yang tidak pernah terasa empuk bagi baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Dokter Do. Perawat kang berdiri didepannya, ia menggengam tangan baekhyun sambil tersenyum.**

 **"Semua akan baik-baik saja" bisik perawat kang seperti sihir bagi baekhyun.**

 **Sarung tangan lengkap sudah terpakai, Suntikan sudah ditangan. Dokter Do menyingkap pakaian belakang baekhyun, Ia mulai menusukkan jarum suntiknya jauh menembuh kedalam tulang belakang baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, matanya kembali basah.**

 **AKH**

 **"Chanyeol" panggilnya lirih. Hanya chanyeol penyemangat bagi baekhyun. Rasa sakitnya pun hilang namun hatinya kembali sakit mengingat kejadian tadi.**

 **Suntikan itu sudah terlepas, rasa nyeri masih mengitari bagian tersebut. Baekhyun tak berani tidur terlentang, sakit bekas suntikannya masih tertinggal.**

 **"Aku akan memeriksanya, perawat kang. Dia sudah bisa beristirahat" ujar dokter do menyimpan hasil suntikannya untuk ia periksa nantinya.**

 **"Terima kasih banyak"**

 **"Ne, saya permisi" Dokter do bersama perawatnya pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat inap baekhyun menyisakan baekhyun dan perawat kang didalam.**

 **"Setelah konser selesai, Tuan Jongin akan mengunjungi anda. Dan saya bertugas menemani anda nona" Kata Perawat kang menarik kursi duduk kemudian ia duduki.**

 **"Ne, jangan tinggalkan aku" sahut baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong.**

 **Appa, Eomma tidak bisakah kalian menjaga dan menyayangiku sampai aku pergi nanti?**

 **Hanya itu harapanku saat ini...**

 **Tanpa Chanyeol, Dan tanpa Jongin.**

 **Hanya ada aku, appa dan eomma.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **Okey saya balik lagi muehehehe, Saran lagu aja dengerin sambil baca lagunya dealova by once**

 **Maaf Masih belum ada CHANBAEK/HUHAN/KAISO.**

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH NGE-RIVIEW MAAF GAK BISA DIBALES DAN GAK BISA DISEBUTIN SAYA BERTERIMA KASIH HEHE JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI YA.**


End file.
